


Little Things

by ziallwarrior



Series: Sanders Sides Tumblr Writings [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Logince - Freeform, M/M, Soft Logince, fluff fluff fluff, more soft fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:11:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18834931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziallwarrior/pseuds/ziallwarrior
Summary: more soft logince omgi have other writings and some are angst, some fluff and i'll keep posting soon!





	Little Things

Roman stares at Logan fondly as he talks about stars, listening to everything he said, but Logan was sure mesmerizing.

The way Logan smiles is different than when he’s happy than when he just laughs. This smile was when he talks about his interest. He gets so invested in it, his hands move at such an impossible speed, his eyes having a sparkle, his smile was different. It was an excited smile. A smile that was free of pressure.

When he laughs, he tends to put a fist in front of his mouth and a hand on his stomach. When he’s smiling casually, he always has a finger on his lips. When he’s excited about a certain topic, his fingers tap on his knees and he plays with his tie before he even speaks, the corner of his lips always fighting back a smile When Patton told some pun, he hides his smile with his hand and averts his eyes. Logan’s smiles were different, and Roman knew. He always observed him, and he fell in love with him even more.

“…and then-oh Roman! A shooting star!” Logan gasps and his smile is even brighter than ever, brighter than said star.

Roman looks up at the sky, seeing it pass by then. He looks at Logan, who had his eyes closed and then opens them. It held even more sparkle, a gleam of hope.

“I know it’s only a myth, superstitious I would say, but did you make a wish?” Logan asks curiously, tapping on the grass.

“No. Don’t need to make one,” Roman blushes and clears his throat.

“Why is that? Are you going to say something very cliche that you have everything you could ever want?” Logan teases, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, I do,” Roman smiles warmly at him, “I have everything.”

“May I ask what those things are? It’s impossible for you to have everythin-“

“I have you, Logan.”

Logan halts and looks at Roman, eyes widening and a blush crept up his cheeks to his whole face. He looks away and huffs, covering his mouth and Roman knew what that smile is.

His shy smile.

“You’re a dork,” Logan huffs behind his hand, making Roman laugh.

“Yes, I am the dork who is in love with you,” Roman places a hand on his lower back.

Logan shakes his head, but he leans into Roman’s side and lays his head on his shoulder. They stare up at the sky, crickets chirping every now and then. Roman looks down at Logan, and he sees the smile he has.

It’s small, cheek lifting towards his left side. One was on Roman’s knee, the other on Logan’s own. It was a nonverbal way of Logan communicating his love, Roman knew it. He knew this smile.

The ‘ _I’m in love’_ smile.

Only Roman knew this smile.

Roman kisses his head, closing his eyes and smiles his own one.

_‘I love this nerd.’_


End file.
